Proving His Love
by patientlywaiting4u
Summary: There's a new guy in school, and he has his eyes on none other then Jade West. Will Beck be able to prove his love for Jade, or will he lose her to the new hottie in town.
1. Chapter 1

**THis is my first fanfiction EVER! So please be nice in the reviews. Also, if you do have criticism, please don't be to harsh :)**

**Resume: So basically, There's a new guy at school, and he seems to have the hots for Jade. Will Beck be able to stand by Jade side even when he fears loosing her?**

**NOTE: I do not own Victorious. Oh how I wish I did though :)**

**So I edited this because it was bugging me so I fixed liek the MAJOR cliches... review if you find more... that would be appreciated.**

Cat's eyes grew wide at the sight she saw before her.

"Cat! What's wrong?" Robbie asked as Cat let out a small, high pitched squeak. He ran to her side and slowly started to rub her back with one hand, his other hand busy holding Rex.

Everyone stared at Cat in confusion, from what they had seen, apart from Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat being the only ones in the classroom, Sikowitz's class seemed the same as it always was.

"So what up Little Red?" Andre questioned, looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

"It's look!" Cat said, pointing to an empty seat near the wall. " My seat's right there. I know it's my seat cause once, during class, I was craving bananas. But I didn't have any bananas, but I had yellow nail polish, which is the color of bananas so I decided I would paint my nails so they looked like banana's. But then, Sikowitz said it was a drive by acting and we had to act like monkey's. It was funny cause you know I was craving banana's and monkeys like…"

"Cat! Will you just get to the point!" Tori asked, obviously annoyed.

"WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Cat yelled before running to the other side of the room and sitting down in a random chair.

"Smooth move Vega." Jade exclaimed.

Suddenly the door opened and multiple other kids came into the room. It was only when everyone was seated that they finally realized what Cat was trying to tell them… there was an extra seat in the room. Sikowitz only added extra seats when…

"New student!" Sikowitz yelled as he climbed through the window. Suddenly the classroom was in an uproar.

"Sweet! A new kid! I wonder who she is?" Andre said.

"Whoever she is, she better be hot, there are like no hot girls around here" Rex blurted out, receiving multiple glares from Jade, Cat and Tori.

"I can think of a couple beautiful girls." Robbie said quietly. Only Tori seemed to notice the fact that he was staring directly at Cat when he said this.

"Drive by acting! You are all mimes waiting at the bus stop!" Sikowitz yelled, everyone scrambled to sit down and pretend to do multiple mime like actions.

"Good! Now that I have everyone's attention, let me introduce the newest member of our class "James Brandson" Everyone looked around, trying to find the new kid in the class.

Everyone's head turned to the door in the back of the room as a small "Click" sound was made. The door slowly opened revealing a tall, tan boy with straight dark hair. His hair hung right over his eyebrows, covering most of his head. But was stood out the most was his bright, almost electric blue eyes.

"He's gorgeous!" Tori muttered silently to Andre. His face turning from one of curiosity to one of annoyance. Andre knew he probably wasn't going to like the new kid.

"Oh my" Cat exclaimed as she giggled like a school girl.

Even Jade seemed to show interest in the new guy, looking him up and down once before turning back to her book.

"Hi! Im James" He exclaimed, making a quick glance around the room. Suddenly he caught sight of Jade. She seemed engrossed in her book, her long brown hair falling loosely around her face, Beck's arm casually drapped around her shoulders. James breath was taken away. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as her… he just had to have her.

Tori POV

I stood on stage, an air of confidence running through my veins, I knew I was a fantastic singer, everyone knew I was a fantastic singer. And now, the new guy would finally see that and fall madly in love with me! I smiled mostly to myself as I started to sing.

It had only been two days since James arrived at Hollywood Arts, and yet he already had as many admirers as Beck. Although who can blame them.

He was smart.

He was kind.

He had a smile that would melt your heart.

He was Handsome.

He was… not even looking at me! WHAT THE HELL?

I mean I was up on stage, singing my heart out and all he could do was stare at Jade like some love sick puppy! .God, why did she always get the guy… I bet she didn't even notice that James was staring at her.

But Beck sure did. I watched in awe as Beck tightened his grip around Jade's waist. I never expected him to be the jealous type.

NORMAL POV

"Tori am I hot?" Beck asked as he sat down at the lunch table. Tori almost fell down from the question.

"Um huh, uh yeah… I mean sorta.. Kinda like… um really hot…" Tori sputtered out.. "Why do you ask?"

Beck either didn't hear her or decided it wasn't necessary to answer. Prefering instead to retaliate with: "Do you think Jade might like the new guy?"

"What? Why would she like him" Tori asked in a perplexed tone.

"I don't know… but he stares at her a lot… it angers me sooo much" Beck said as his hands balled tightly into fists.

"Beck. Calm down! Why would she want James? She has you!" Tori exclaimed. She went to pat his back but decided againt it at the last minute.

"I know, but she's been kinda distant lately, ever since our kiss. I think she's preparing to dump me again." Beck exclaimed, the desperation in his voice becoming much more apparent.

"Are you crazy? She loves you Beck! She would never do that… and the kiss… well… um everyone knows it meant nothing right?" Tori practically yelled. This was followed by several glances from those at tables nearby.

"Yeah, I guess… just… what if she likes this new guy? I mean he can sing, and act, and apparently he's good looking…" Beck said, his voice getting more and more frantic. Tori stared in confusion. She had never seen Beck liek this.

"Beck, have you ever stopped to consider that maybe your jealous?" Tori asked, a small smirk forming on her face.

"What? Me? Jealous? No, I trust Jade." He exclaimed defensively.

"It doesn't sound like it man. " A voice from behind Beck said. Tori and Beck looked up to see Andre, Cat and Robbie sit down at the table.

Beck stared up in confusion. He trusted Jade, he knew he did.

"Think about it man, the only other competition you ever had was Sinjin. You just can't handle the fact that another DECENT male is attracted to Jade." Andre continued as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Hahahah this must be what Jade felt like when Tori came! Isn't that weird?" Cat said.

Everyone stared in horror at what Cat had said…not because she was laughing… but because it was true. Suddenly Beck felt a pang of guilt come over him. He hadn't been fair towards Jade at all.

He had always gotten mad at her when she got overly protective or jealous. He hated how he wasn't able to hang out with Tori at all without Jade coming to the conclusion that they liked each other. He always thought she was over reacting. And yet, right now he was feeling the same thing. He loved Jade with all his heart. Sure sometimes she could be hard to handle, but it was only because she put up walls to protect herself. He couldn't imagine his life without her… he needed her. She was like his breath of fresh air in the morning, and he would rather die then lose her to some preppy new guy.

"Im going to show her just how much I love her!" Beck screamed, his fist pounding hard on the table.

Suddenly the table went quiet as Jade walked up to the table. Her usual scowl in place.

"Omg as if that stupid teacher would keep me in class an extra 5 minutes. The nerve, I mean Sinjin had it coming to him… he should not be allowed to be that annoying… WHAT?" Jade screamed as she noticed that everyone was staring at her. Everyone looked down as Beck smiled one of his signature smiles before placing a delicate kiss on his girlfriend forehead.

"How bout you tell me all about it?" He asked.

BECKS POV

Oh my god. OH MY GOD! The nerve of James. He was actually completely scamming on Jade, and in the middle of class!

Sikowitz had come up with a new acting exercise and, since James was the newest member, he had let James pick who was in his group.

"Alright James, pick your players" Sikowitx said, smiling at his brilliance.

"I pick Jade" James said confidently, his eyes glaring into mine triumphantly.

"Who else?" Sikowitz asked as Jade walked up to the class, a bored expression on her face, god she was so beautiful… but back to the point

"No one else, I want it to be just me and Jade." James cried happily.

"Now, now, we want as many people as possible to participate" Sikowitz said… did I ever mention how much I loved him?

"Omg I don't have time for this! Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie, get up here!" Jade cried… I smiled brightly as my girlfriend locked eyes with me. James frowned, but only for a second, and I knew he had found a new way to steal my girl.

"Very good! Now we need a theme!"

"Pirates!" Someone called from the crowd… everyone applauded loudly, obviously this theme was approved.

"Alright! Now everyone from the crowd will get to pose our actors… when I say go, they must all act out a scene based on their position."

By the end of it, all the actors were placed in ridiculous poses. Robbie was laying on the ground, James foot on his stomach. Andre had his finger up his nose while his other hand held Jade foot in the air. She stood casually with both arms out, in some sad attempt to keep balance. Finally Cat was attached to the curtains while me? I was left of stage, apparently looking like I was drowning… greaaaaatttttt.

"And go!"

"Help! Help! The captain has thrown me overboardd!" I screamed out… wanting to beat James to the first line.

"I would love to help you young squally wag! But me booty is stuck in the fish nets!" Cat called, tangling herself even more into the curtains.

"I have been slain!" Robbie screamed, grabbing his stomach dramatically before going limp.

"I have found me treasure! And now I shall save thee" Andre cried as he let go of Jade leg.

I watched in horror as Jade started to lose balance and fall backwards. "Oh no! I think I shall faint from the thought of losing me love!" Jade called in one last desperate attempt to act before she fell.

Before I even had time to react. Two strong arms took hold of Jade small fragile ones and held her up. James looked deep in her eyes before saying " You shall never fear falling when I am near to catch you my dear!"

My heart litterally stopped for several seconds. Was he really saying these things to my girl! And he was leaning in to kiss her! I could not believe this… I wanted to hurl.

Luckily, right before their lips touched, the bell rang and Jade quickly turned on her heels. Everyone else leaving class. Leaving only me, Jade and James in the classroom.

A small smile spread to my lips as I noticed Jade walking away from James and towards me. I took this opportunity to lay down the law a bit.

Before Jade could say a thing, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. I tried my best to put all my feelings into it. How sorry I was that I never understood how she felt about Tori. How much I loved her. The fact that these passed two years had been the best ones of my life. I couldn't imagine my life without her. Without the love of my life, my other half.

When we finally broke free, I layed my forehead against hers and gently whispered that I loved her.

She smiled, but only for a second. I knew she loved when I said that, especially when she didn't have to ask for it.

"Good you should say that more often" She said (because she would never admit it but I knew she loved me too) as she grabbed my hand a pulled me towards the door.

" I need coffee." She said, turning around to give me one more kiss.

I smiled brightly as I turned around to see the shocked expression on James face.

"That's right" I thought… "Jade is my girlfriend. And I am never EVER going to lose her. Cause when you REALLY love someone, you can't let them go"

**IM SOOOO SORRY IF THIS SUCKS! I totally thought it was going to be way better then it turned out to be.**

**Also, I was wondering if I should like make more then one chapter? or Just stay with the one. Please review so that I can see wether or not to pursue my love of writting or to delete this fanfiction and never write again :P No pressure though **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, second chapter is up! So um please bare with me. This chapter focuses more on Jade and James. But its an opening point to lots and lots of Bade moments in the future, I promise**

**Note: I do not own Victorious, but if you are Dan Schneider and you are reading this feel free to use it in the actual show :P jokes jokes**

**Also I tried my best to listen to everyones lovely reviews, However if my grammar is once again terrible, Im super sorry cause well it sounds right in my head :P**

**Anyway to the story**

Jade's POV

I cannot believe this. Honestly, I hate this time of year. Well I used to love it, especially since I was usually the lead in the first play of the year. But that was until Little Miss Perfect Vega showed up. God! I didn't even bother trying out for this year's play, not just because Vega was obviously going to be the lead, but also because it was Romeo and Juliet. As if I didn't have enough problems with Beck, I did not want to have to sit there and watch MY BOYFRIEND kiss that, that THING!

Well whatever, he can go ahead and be with Tori, leaving me alone at the lunch table, but let's see how smooth his acting skills are with that shiner I gave him.

Suddenly a shadow falls over my table. What the hell? The only people who weren't scared of talking to me were busy admiring Vega. Well except...oh my god, I did not need that right now.

I didn't even bother to look up. "Get lost Sinjin, I'd rather choke on my burrito then have you sit near me" I said rolling my eyes.

"I must say it would be a pity to see such a beautiful face choke on such a vile lunch" the shadow said. I froze in my seat. That was definitely NOT Sinjin. I blocked the sun from my eyes as I looked into the electric blue ones staring down at me. It was the new kid, John, Jamie, JAMES! His name was James.

"What do you want?" I said. He was definitely an improvement from Sinjin. But still, I was not in the mood to talk with anyone right now, especially some over confident new kid. Although he was sort of good looking.

"I noticed you were sitting alone" He said, sitting opposite me, a huge smile on his face that reminded me a lot of Beck.

"How about you do us both a favour and keep it that way?" I muttered through clenched teeth. Obviously he didn't catch the hint because he kept talking.

"So I think you should try out for my play." He exclaimed. This boy was way too matter of fact.

"And I think you should stop talking to me, apparently neither of us are going to get our wish today" I practically growled. Why was this boy so persistent anyway?

"See! That kind of attitude is perfect for the role!" He screamed a huge smile on his face. This statement intrigued me; it was very rare that anyone got a chance to play the role of an independent woman, especially when most of the plays were romances.

"Fine, you have five minutes to try and convince me to be in this play." I glared at him while he spoke. I should at least get a laugh out of this kid before I send him packing.

"Well the play is like Grease, only opposite. The boy is going to be the preppy, optimistic one and he falls for a goth, bad girl" James started to explain. My eyes immediately shot up to look at his face. I inwardly smiled to myself, that sounded a lot like how Beck and I had gotten together.

"Who would be playing the boy?" I asked trying to sound as none interested as possible. Unfortunately I saw James' eyes light up and I knew he thought he had me.

"I will!" He exclaimed. He was obviously proud of himself.

"Not interested" I said, turning back to my half eaten burrito. I glanced up just in time to see James smile twitch just a little.

"Why? Cause your BOYFRIEND isn't in it with you? Seriously? Where is he right now? Let me guess he's off with that pretty Tori girl right? How do you put up with that? If he really cared for you he wouldn't be with her right now. He would be with you." James yelled. What was this guy's deal? What gave him the right to say this?

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled standing up; I had had enough of this kid for one day.

"Think of it this way, if he's ok with going around kissing other girls on stage, calling them "stage kisses", then why shouldn't you be allowed to do the same?" He called out. I stopped in my tracks. James really did have a point.

I mean it wasn't just the stage kiss during Tori's second day at school. It was more than that. It was the way he always seemed to stop me when I had a comment to make about her. It was the way he didn't mind one bit when he found out the two lead roles in the play were going to be him and Tori. Now that I think about it, he didn't even bother to ask me why I wasn't auditioning for the role of Juliet.

The truth was, I had been kind of avoiding Beck lately, not because I stopped loving him, but I knew if I had to see too much of Tori, I would probably stab my own eyes out with a fork. Yet, I thought maybe, just maybe after Beck kissed me so passionately in front of James, that he had realized his mistake in hanging around her so much. However, that only lasted a couple weeks, and then he got the part of Romeo. After that, it was back to the same old thing. Well not anymore, I, Jade West, was not one to sit around a mope about some guy, even if it was the guy I loved.

"Fine, I'll do it" I said, not even bothering to look back towards James.

Normal POV

James smiled brightly as the object of his affection slowly stomped away.

"Rehearsal starts on Friday." He just managed to yell out, receiving only a lift of the hand to signal that she had heard.

James turned and also walked away, his smile growing bigger and bigger. "I guess she isn't as attached to you as you thought Beck Oliver." James thought. "Watch out, because She. Will. Be. Mine."

Jade quickly stomped into the hallway. She needed to be alone for a while. That conversation with James had really frazzled her. She had a million questions buzzing around in her head.

Why was James so intent on getting her to be in the play? Was it really because she was perfect for the role? Or was it mainly because he liked her? Did he even like her?

Cat had told her a couple times that James had been staring at her. Jade didn't really think much of it though. The new people often stared at her, she assumed it was because they weren't used to seeing a goth chick with a tattoo, two facial piercing and coloured extensions. But then, she noticed to, and after that acting scene where he almost kissed her, well she started to imagine that maybe, that boy was messed up enough to actually like her.

Suddenly James statement ran through her mind. _If he really cared for you he wouldn't be with her right now. He would be with you. _That had been her breaking point. She could always imagine she was overreacting and possessive when it was only her that believed he spent too much time with Tori. However, when other people started to notice, that's when she got nervous.

But then there was that kiss! Where he kissed her so forcefully and passionately she thought she was going to faint from the intensity. Then he had told her he loved her. She didn't even have to ask and he had told her he loved her! Guys wouldn't do that unless they really did love someone right? Right?

Jade was so lost in thought that she barely noticed where she was walking, walking straight into someone.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Beck asked, placing a smile kiss on her cheek.

It took a second for Jade's mind to focus on the scene before her. Cat, Robbie, Andre, Beck and Tori stood before her. They must have just got out of rehearsal.

"Listen, um Jade, the gang and I are having a movie night at Tori's this Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Beck asked nervously. For some reason this angered Jade.

To her, he had stated it as a fact that he was going, regardless of if she went or not! What was she chopped liver? Was everyone just making plans behind her pack and asking her as an afterthought? Because if Beck had thought of her at all when he planned this, he would have made sure it wasn't at TORI VEGA's house.

"No, as a matter of fact I'm busy on Friday." Jade practically spat. Everyone stared at her in confusion. Did they seriously believe that they were her only source of fun?

"Why? What's up, Babe?" Beck asked. He seemed so worried, like she was going to be busy cutting herself or something.

"If you must know, I have rehearsal for a play. James cast me as the lead role." Jade said. She made sure to emphasise on James name, and it worked, she saw Beck eyes bulge and his signature smile falter for a second. Suddenly the bell rang, and without saying goodbye, Jade walked off to class.

Beck just stood there. He was like a statue. His heart had frozen at the mention of James name. He was almost certain that after the pirate scene James would lay off of Jade. Apparently he was wrong. This guy was planning a war over Jade. For some reason, Beck felt like he was losing that war.

**Alright so thats chapter two. I would like to make a special shout out to Shatteredsand. Because without their helpful comment I would never have been able to improve my writting skills.**

**Also for those who were dissapointed in this chapter due to its lack of Beck jealousy, dont worry, the next chapter will heavily focus on him :)**

**Well bye for now, oh and don't forget to write lots of beautiful reviews, or not so beautiful ones, I dont mind :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Patientlywaiting4u**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so first, MERRY CHRISTMAS! As my own personal gift to all my readers, I decided to write up the next chapter for this story, there are a couple things I want to warn you guys about though before you read.**

**First of all I do not own Victorious**

**Second of all, this chapter is very, very depressing... well in my opinion.**

**Third, this is a Bade fic, so don't worry :)**

**Fourth, um if you find that Jade overreacts, well I've always found Jade as the type to overreact alot so thats how I portrayed her.**

**Fifth, Beck may seem out of the ordinary because, well its Beck and hes not used to this happening :P**

Beck gave a light tap on the door. He stood motionless as he heard the scrambling of multiple people from behind the door. He was already two hours late for Tori's movie night. It wasn't like he was stuck in traffic or anything though. Truth be told, he had spent the last hour and a half in his RV, some stupid part of him hoping desperately that Jade was going to show up. She hadn't, and without many other options left, Beck had managed to drag himself up to Tori's house for the movie night.

"I'll get it!" Cat screamed. Beck watched in silence as the door quickly opened revealing the bubbly teenager.

"Yay! Its Beck and Ja... Oh." Cat's voice trailed off when she noticed that Jade wasn't there.

Everyone had secretly been hoping she would show up last minute because, well that was how Jade was. She would spend days complaining about how she didn't want to hang out, and then at the last minute she would.

Beck slowly walked into the room and sat down in the middle of the couch. It was like he was on auto-pilot, not really paying much attention to anything.

"So um, we just finished the first movie. We were going to watch a horror flick next if that's alright?" Tori said. Everyone could feel the tension in the air.

"I'm making popcorn!" Cat giggled, so maybe not EVERYBODY felt the tension.

Andre put the movie in while Robbie went and dimmed the lights. Beck just sat on the couch, not quite sure what he should do.

"Listen, um if this is too weird, you don't have to stay." Tori whispered to Beck.

"I'm fine." Beck said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked.

"I said I was fine." Beck said. Why wouldn't he be fine? His girlfriend was just off practicing some play with a guy that seemed to practically be in love with her. No big deal right?

Wrong. Beck could not concentrate on the movie. All he could think about was Jade.

Her laugh, not the laugh she made when she had just socially ruined someone, but her real laugh. The one she made when it was just the two of them.

Her piercings, which she didn't really want until she found out her mother disapproved.

The way her face lit up whenever he told her he loved her.

In his eyes she was perfect, and he was losing her.

"Dude I think we are the only ones watching the movie." Andre's words snapped Beck out of his train of thoughts.

He looked around to see that what Andre had said was true. Cat and Robbie had both fallen asleep; Cat's head on Robbie's shoulder and Robbie's head on top of hers. Rex lay discarded unceremoniously on the ground. Tori was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Tori?" Beck asked, because that was the only thing he seemed able to grasp. That him and Andre were sitting there alone, the girls they loved missing in action.

"She had to go pick up Trina, apparently she got caught sneaking into some ritzy party and is being held at the police station." Andre said, he tried his best to hide his smile but he couldn't stifle the laugh that escaped. Beck didn't laugh; he just stared blankly at Andre.

Suddenly Andre's face went grim. "Listen, Beck, have you told Jade that her hanging out with this guy is hard on you?"

"I..I couldn't. You don't understand. After all the times I've made her jealous, and gotten mad at her for being possessive, I would be a hypocrite to go and do that exact thing." Beck said, finally admitting that he was in fact jealous.

"Man, I'm sure Jade will understand." Andre said, trying his best to comfort his best friend. Beck smiled weakly.

"Have you met Jade? She's not exactly one to just forgive and forget you know," Beck said.

"She would for you." Andre said, looking at the movie now.

Suddenly it felt like a blanket had been lifted from Beck's mind; he finally understood the severity of what was going on. When he made Jade jealous, he only did it for a reaction out of her. She had never once told him she loved him, he felt that every time he made her jealous, or saw her become overly possessive, that that was her way of showing him how much she really cared. But Jade, Jade probably didn't even realize she was hurting him as much as she was. Jade was a lot of things, but Beck knew that she would never purposely hurt him, well not emotionally. These meant she genuinely would rather go to this rehearsal then have a movie night with the gang.

"I have to talk to her." Beck said, heading towards the door.

"Dude, it's late. I'm not the greatest friends with Jade, but I'm pretty sure she won't want to hear this right now. It can wait till Monday, or at least tomorrow." Andre exclaimed. Beck didn't want to admit it but Andre did have a point. At least he could text her.

He pulled out his phone and furiously started to text.

_Hey Babe, can we hang out tomorrow?_- Beck

_Sure! After 2? _-Jade

Beck stared at the text in confusion. Jade never made specific times for when they hung out. She usually just showed up.

_Y after 2?_ -Beck

_James wants to go over the script. -_Jade

Andre looked at Beck in confusion. "Dude, if you squeeze that phone any harder it's going to break." Andre said, staring at Beck's white knuckles.

"They are going over the script together. It's the second day! Who goes over the script on the second day?" Beck screamed, causing both Robbie and Cat to wake with a start.

"What's going on?" Cat asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes while Robbie searched for Rex.

"Don't ask me. Beck's the one who's going all crazy." Andre said as he pointed to a frantic Beck.

"She, he, THEY! They're going over the script together, TOMORROW!" Beck repeated, pacing frantically from side to side.

"Who?" Cat asked. She seemed to be the only one who didn't understand.

"Calm down. The play's about a Goth chick, right? Well, maybe Jade didn't feel like the character was portrayed right. She would be the first one to say that something needed work. It probably means nothing." Andre's words calmed Beck a little, but he still felt a nauseas feeling in the pit of his stomach, like if Jade had come right up to him and told him she was hooking up with James.

* * *

Jade sat silently at the table, taking huge gulps of her coffee. She was bored out of her mind.

"Where the hell is everyone else?" Jade wondered out loud.

"I guess they ditched." James said casually. He didn't seem to mind one bit that Jade and him were the only ones here for this so called script review.

"Well I'm going to do the same." Jade said, standing up to leave. Before she could fully rotate around, James grabbed her hand delicately.

"Please, don't leave. I need someone to go over this, and you're the only one who cared enough to come." James said. It was the first time he genuinely sounded sincere. Jade let out a loud sigh as she sat back down.

"The only reason I came was because you showed up at my house and wouldn't leave." Jade said in a matter of fact tone. This caused James to burst out laughing.

"Can we just get this over with? I have somewhere to be." Jade called out.

"Don't worry; you'll get there in time to see your precious Beck." James said in an annoyed tone.

"How did you know I was hanging out with Beck?" Jade asked, her eyebrow lifting in a questioning expression.

"It's kind of obvious you know. I mean, you don't really hang out with anyone else. He's like your life." James said, not daring to look in Jade's eyes. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his arm as Jade punched him.

"Wait Jade! I didn't mean it! Come back!" James cried as he watched Jade walk away.

* * *

JADE POV

Twenty minutes after that horrid script review at the coffee shop, I stood silently outside Beck's RV. Things had gotten weird between us since James showed up, but I knew I could always count on him to get me in a better mood.

I was just about to open the door when I heard Beck's voice.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell her. She is going to be pissed." I heard Beck say.

"That's a good idea! I'll just tell her straight up." He said. I assumed he was talking over the cell phone since I heard no other voice in the RV.

"I'll just be like Jade! You are not allowed to be in this play anymore!" Beck said, laughing casually.

Before I let this conversation go any further, I grabbed the door and swung it open.

I felt a pang of guilt when I saw Beck's shocked expression at my arrival. That only lasted a second before his signature smile plastered itself on his gorgeous face and he walked over towards me.

"Hey, Babe," He said, placing a kiss on my cheek that made me want to grab him and kiss him all over.

"Listen, I have to go, I'll call you back later." Beck said into the phone.

"So I'm not allowed to be in the play?" I said, I mind as well get straight to the point. I stood there with my arms crossed as Beck looked around the room nervously. He casually ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of what to say next. God I hated when he did that! It always made me weak in the knees, and all I wanted to do is jump on him and kiss him like crazy.

"Well, um you see, it's just well James likes you!" Beck stated, as if that explained everything.

"What's your point?" I asked, I had given up on trying to convince myself that the new hottie, um I mean guy, liked me.

"Well I don't think you should hang around him! Because well he likes you and it's practically like cheating because you're flirting with him on stage!" Beck screamed. I took a step back, I was startled at how angry Beck seemed. But then what he said hit me. He thought I was flirting with James? What about all the times he chilled out with Tori? What about all the times he hugged Tori and they weren't even on stage together!

"I'm the one flirting? Why the hell would I flirt with James? Unlike you I don't need to have other people all over me to feel loved!" I screamed, more anger then I ever felt before taking over my body.

"Is this about Tori? I do not flirt with her. Also, I don't have other people all over me! I love you and only you!" Beck screamed back, I noticed his eyes were beginning to water, but I didn't care. I was just as hurt as he was right now.

"Yeah? You love me? Well you have a funny way of showing it." I practically whispered. Just then I turned and ran as fast as I could out of the RV. I was not going to let him see the tears that were threatening to fall at any minute. I heard him call out my name but I just kept running. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was I had to get away from here, away from Beck, away from everything.

**Yeah, so um Im expecting alot of bad reviews for this chapter, cause well its like despresing and Jade and Beck dont end up together! Like I wrote it and I was upset about that.**

**So um read and review.**

**Next chapter will be a hundred times better I promise!**

**Patientlywaiting4u**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so 4****th**** chapter. You guys are really going to have to bear with me here because it took me forever to get the old noodle flowing on this one. I had no clue what to write, so if anyone has any suggestions feel free to let me know. Also um this chapter isn't as nice as I had hoped it would be. I'm sorry.**

BECK POV

I slowly lied down on my bed, my eyes not moving from where Jade had stood just moments before. I still didn't fully comprehend what had just happened. Did we break up? We couldn't have, I hadn't heard the words "We're over" or anything of that sort, but this was not a normal BeckandJade fight. People always assumed that me and Jade always fought because, well we did. But it wasn't the way it seemed, Jade usually just overreacted, I would try and calm her down and the whole thing would end within a half hour, closely followed by an intense make out session. This was Jade's own personal way of saying sorry.

But this, this was different. When I looked at Jade, I didn't see the normal burning fury in her eyes, this time, I saw sadness. It looked almost like she had given up, as if she seriously questioned if we were meant for each other or not. But we were I knew we were. We had gone through everything together. She was the first and only girl I ever pictured when I thought of having a wife. She was the girl I fell in love with. But I had hurt her, I hated hurting her.

"What did I just do?" I cried out, rubbing my hands over my face.

I had had it all planned out, I had spent hours figuring out how to tell Jade about my jealousy in the calmest way possible. I knew just what to say when she came in to not anger her. But then she walked in on me and Andre's joking conversation and the rest had gone to hell.

_You love me? Well you have a funny way of showing it._ Jade's words had felt like a knife to the heart. After all this time, she still didn't truly believe I loved her.

I sighed loudly to myself. As much as I liked having Tori around, I couldn't help but feel like my relationship with Jade would have been so much easier if I had never met her. Oh my god! What was I thinking? I was glad I had met Tori; I shouldn't be blaming her for my problems.

I mean, Tori is nice and sweet. She is a fantastic singer and a great actress. She was always willing to help. Suddenly it hit me. I abruptly sat up.

She was just what I needed.

I quickly grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I had to talk to her right now.

* * *

TORI POV

I sat quietly on my couch; watching god knows what with Trina. All of a sudden I heard a loud knock on the front door.

"I'm not getting it" Trina practically yelled right beside me.

"I'm sitting right beside you and why can't you get it?" I asked annoyed.

"Because I just painted my nails" she whined pointing at her big toe, which had one dot of pink on it.

"That hardly counts as having painted nails!" I screamed.

Suddenly the knock became louder.

"Tori! Go get it." Trina said, trying to make a puppy dog face.

"Fine." I grumbled getting up.

"Just so you know that's an ugly color!" I yelled to her, laughing at the shocked expression on my sister's face. My smile quickly turned into a frown as I saw who stood in the doorway.

"Jade?" I asked in confusion. When I finally recovered from the shock I took in the sight before me. She was crying.

"Not this again!" I grumbled as she walked uninvited into my house. I had to admit I hated to see Jade upset. It felt like the sign of the apocalypse or something. Not to mention Jade and Beck was the IT couple of Hollywood Arts, if they couldn't last, well no couple could.

"Get out!" Jade screamed at Trina, who coward away upstairs. I silently giggled to myself. I wish I had that effect on my sister.

"I just came here to tell you that even though Beck and I are fighting, we have NOT broken up, so stay away from him." Jade said, pointing accusingly at me.

I stared in disbelief at Jade. I knew the two were fighting about this whole James fiasco, but was she really still under the impression that I liked Beck?

"Jade I don't like Beck!" I screamed in frustration. "Why are you so insecure anyway?" I said as an afterthought.

"You kissed him!" Jade mumbled, her head buried in my pillow. I sighed in relief when I realized it was one of the twenty dollar ones we bought at Bed, Bath and Beyond, and not the pillow that my grandmother had made. It had taken five washes and a huge ugly red patch to cover the stains from the last time Jade had come over crying.

"That was my second day of school. I thought you were over it." I said, hoping that I at least sounded a little sympathetic.

"It's not just that. You guys flirt all the time. Do you honestly think I'm that stupid! He hugged you. He you, grr! You guys are always together when I'm not around and..."

"I LIKE ANDRE!" I screamed, covering my mouth as soon as I said it. How could I say that? I didn't mean to let it slip, I just wanted Jade to stop thinking I liked Beck. I hadn't told anyone I liked Andre! I mean sure I dropped obvious enough hints, but still I figured no one knew. But now it was ruined. I had told the one person in our group that wasn't my friend. This was just perfect.

Jade stopped her frantic pacing to stare daggers at me.

"What?" she said, doing her weird eyebrow thing that it seemed only she could do. How did she do that anyway? It always looked so menacing.

I guess there was no point denying it now.

"I... I like Andre. But please, don't tell anyone. No one knows I like him, but I have for a while. I mean he's really nice, plus he is always trying to get me in a better mood and..."

"I didn't ask for your life story. So are you telling me that you don't like Beck?" Jade said. Wow, she had an incredible ability to make me feel bad even when I was helping her.

"No. I. Don't. Like. Beck." I said nice and slowly, just to spite Jade.

She slowly sat down on the couch, seemingly lost in thought.

"Then why would you flirt with him?" Jade said, her voice filled with venom. She made it sound like I was cheating on Andre or something. Pfft, it's not like he likes me back anyway.

"We didn't flirt. Well maybe, I don't know he's hot! It's purely innocent, I swear."I started to ramble. I didn't want to admit that at first I sort of had a crush on Beck, but that was a phase. I got over it.

Once again I heard the familiar sound of knocks on my door.

"What know?" I cried out angrily. Why was everyone coming to my house today?

"Who is it?" I cried out. I smiled happily when I heard Beck's voice reply: "It's Beck, can I come in? I really need to talk to you."

"This is perfect Jade! You can talk to him now and get this all over with!" I said excitedly. My excitement faded however when I turned around to see fresh tears forming in Jade's eyes.

"What now? Beck's here! He probably wants to make things better." I whispered, for some reason I felt that Jade didn't want Beck to know she was here.

"He came to see you." She said quietly. I had never heard Jade sound so defeated.

"But, but I like Andre. How did that not get through to you?" I asked. I was so confused right now.

"Your intentions were good, but you're still as dumb as ever. You told me I was the only one who knew that you liked Andre. Which means Beck still flirted with you whether you liked him or not." She said solemnly as she quiet walked out the back door.

"By the way, if you tell Beck that I was here, I will make sure you never have a chance with Andre" Jade threatened before leaving.

I loudly groaned. How did I get myself caught up in these things? First there was Jade crying. Now there's Beck who is here for god knows what reason.

OH MY GOD BECK! He was still outside my door.

I quickly ran over to the door and flung it open.

"Beck?" I called out. Where did he go?

"Tori! Oh thank god you answered! I really need you." Beck said, popping around the corner leading to the drive way.

I felt a growing fear build up inside me. What did he just say? He needed me? Oh no! I could not be the reason that Jade and Beck broke up.

"Listen Beck, Jade really likes you and even though I'm not her friend I couldn't do that to her. Plus I kind of like someone else." I said rapidly. What was with me? Why was I going around just telling everyone about my feelings for Andre? I looked up at Beck's confused face.

"What are you talking about? I need you to try and help me get Jade back." Beck stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, I knew that! I was just testing you." I said, trying my best to cover up that embarrassing moment.

"Wait! What?" I said after what Beck had said finally set in.

Beck took a deep breath. "Jade came to you when she wanted to get me back and it worked. So I thought maybe you could do the same for me." He asked.

"Oh no, I am not doing this again." I stated, backing up with my hands in the air. How did I get dragged into these kinds of things?

"Please Tori; I don't know what else to do. Andre wouldn't understand my wanting to get back together with her and Cat gets too easily sidetracked." Beck said in a pleading tone. He looked so sad. I always noticed how much Jade needed Beck, but I never fully grasped the fact that Beck needed Jade just as much.

"What about Robbie?" I asked, mentioning the only other person in our group of friends that Beck didn't consider.

"Seriously?" Beck asked, giving me a "you're really considering him" looks. I stood for a second considering what I had just said.

Now that I thought about, Rex probably had more girl knowledge then Robbie did.

Suddenly we both burst out laughing for several seconds. When I finally got my breath, I grabbed Beck's hand and pulled him inside.

"Come on, this is going to be way harder then figuring out how to get you back. You at least had interests." I said jokingly as we walked inside.

This was definitely going to be a long night.

**So I guess I broke my promise that I had made to my fans on the last chapter. But I just know where I want to get, just not how to get there. Maybe it was better as a one shot and I should discontinue this. Wait no! I cannot discontinue my first fanfiction. So I'll try my best, but as of now I'm pretty much just putting all my ideas on the table because I'm lost.**

**Yours truly,**

**Patientlywaiting4u**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, second last chapter is up. Sorry I took so long to update. It's really hard to update during school. **

**Note: I don't own Victorious**

**Just note that the dark, italic writting is Beck talking... you will understand when you get there.**

**Also, this chapter is very long so bare with me.**

"I have cupcakes!" Cat sang as she sat down at the table. Jade stared at the vibrant redheaded girl in annoyance. She had thought she would be able to eat alone today.

"I don't want cupc..." Jade stopped talking as Cat shoved a cupcake in her mouth. Jade's eyes grew big as she realized the cupcakes were mocha flavour.

"Beck told me you loved coffee so I thought I could make cupcakes that were coffee flavoured. My mom Sais I'm not allowed to have coffee because the caffeine makes me hyper. So I can't eat any of them but I thought you could because you drink lots of coffee and you're never hyper! Do you like them?" Cat asked, her eyes staring intently at Jade.

"Whatever" Jade replied, not even noticing the sad expression that passed over Cat's face.

"I'm sure they are great! They look fantastic! Mind if I have one?" James asked as his hand brushed delicately against Jade's arm. Jade stared at him in confusion; she had totally forgotten that he was there.

"Oh my gosh! You just touched Jade and she didn't flinch! She always flinches unless it's Beck. Do you like her? Oh my gosh do you like him? OH no..." Cat started to ramble.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" Jade asked in an annoyed tone.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Cat cried as she stood up abruptly. But before Cat could walk away James cut her off.

"What Jade meant to say was don't you have rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet like everyone else?" He asked.

"Oh ha-ha, they aren't practicing my scene today." Cat said, suddenly in a good mood again. James sat down next to Jade, happy that he had averted the disaster of upsetting Cat.

"I meant to say what I actually said." Jade said, glaring daggers at James. "If I wanted to ask her why she wasn't at rehearsal I would have asked her that." Cat noticed that Jade seemed rather annoyed by James at the moment.

"I guess Beck is the only one that can calm down Jade." Cat thought to herself, letting out a small giggle while Jade yelled at James.

"What?" Jade asked. She always got annoyed when Cat giggled to herself, people were going to start thinking she was insane. Well at least the people who didn't already think that.

"Well nothing, I just haven't seen you in forever. I miss you! It's been three weeks Jade! Beck is getting lonely." Cat said, a small tear forming in her eye.

Jade smiled inwardly. She had a certain knack for avoiding people as much as possible. Jade hadn't talked to Beck or really anyone from the old gang since the incident at Tori's house. At first Beck tried to talk to her, but her death stares and cold shoulder proved even too much for him and, after a week, she had been left alone. She welcomed the solitude, well except for James.

Somehow James had figured that Jade needed a friend and had spent pretty much every waking minute with her. At first she tried to ignore him, but she would be lying to say she didn't notice the way Beck looked at her a hundred times more when she was with James. Also, James wasn't that bad. He TRIED to make her laugh, tried being the key word here because Jade West did not laugh for just anyone. For the most part, she just ignored him.

"I've been busy with more important things." Jade grumbled.

"But Beck is so sad. He's like a wilted butterfly! Not like the pretty orange and black ones that always flutter to the tulips in my back yard! No he's more like those yucky grey ones that leave fairy dust over everything they touch. They go close to the lights, maybe they like the lights because they are so bright and... Wait!" Cat called, noticing that Jade had gotten up to leave.

"What Cat? Do you want me to tell you I miss you guys? Well, I don't. I'm fine without Beck. I'm glad I don't have to hear Rex insult me all the time, and Andre making goo goo eyes at Tori when he thinks no one is looking makes me want to rip my eyes out. "Jade cried out. So maybe that was all a lie, maybe, just maybe she missed most of them. However, she was the one who left them; she was supposed to be happy.

"You should go on The Slap!" Cat suddenly said. Jade gave her a confused look. "Where did that idea come from?" Jade thought, but then again, she should know better than to question Cat's thought process.

"What?" Jade said, not really understanding the need to go on the school's website.

"You know like dot com?" Cat said.

"No? Really? Because I thought you meant a slap like this!" Jade said, slapping James across the face. He recoiled in embarrassment from his unsuccessful attempt to wrap an arm around Jade's shoulders.

"Please! Pretty please! It would make me so happy! Please! Please, please, please, please!" Cat pleaded, grabbing on to Jade's shoulder.

"Fine! Just stop touching me!" Jade said in annoyance, ignoring the quiet laugh that came out of James mouth.

"Yay!" Cat cried, giving Jade a huge hug before running off to god knows where. Jade let a low growl.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She said, mainly to herself.

"She's sweet and look she left the cupcakes." James said, pointing to the box that Cat had left.

"I wasn't talking to you." Jade said, grabbing one cupcake and promptly leaving.

JADE POV

I had been staring blankly at my black laptop for several minutes. I slowly typed in The and watched in anticipation as the page loaded. I wasn't entirely sure what I was expecting to see, but at the same time, I needed to know why Cat thought it was so important for me to go on it.

I quickly typed in my profile name and password.

_ScissorLuv_

_Bade4evar_

Even I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of my password. Technically Beck and I hadn't broken up. I refused to give him the satisfaction of having me beg to get him back if we ever broke up, and well Beck wasn't the dumping type. However, even without the official single status, Beck had managed to get more than his share of girls flirting with him, and truthfully it drove me insane. But I had to stay strong, I was Jade West, and I was never going to be as weak as I was when I saw Tori. The only way this relationship was going to get back together is if HE fought for me, not the other way around.

Finally the page loaded and I flipped casually through my profile. So far there was nothing out of the ordinary.

There were 4 messages from Sinjin asking me on various dates, all of which I responded with multiple different ways of saying no.

There were a couple of small messages from James, just telling me when the next practices were and what not. I don't know why he would bother to write this on my profile, he tells me about the god damn practices every day. He was probably under the impression that it made it look like we were an item or something, like seriously?

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I quickly deleted all the messages from James. I guess a small part of me didn't really want Beck to see them.

Other than that, there was nothing of importance on my profile. I let out a breath I hadn't even noticed I was holding and stared in confusion at the screen. Why would Cat want me to go on The Slap if there was absolutely nothing on there for me to see? Seriously that girl has some serious issues. Well while I'm on here I mind as well creep, uh I mean look at Beck's profile. What? I mean we are still dating, sort of.

As angry as I was, I couldn't help but let slip a small smile as Beck's profile video came up. I could still remember the day we recorded it. Just as I was about to click on the profile video to watch Beck something else caught my eye.

_1 new video_

Hmm what could this video be about? Well I mind as well look at it right? I have the right to, plus I was seriously craving any form of interaction with Beck, even if it was over a stupid computer.

The loading picture showed Beck in a casual black and red plaid shirt with a black undershirt underneath. God he was so hot! What I wouldn't give to make out with him right now. Wow Jade concentrate.

The video finally loaded and I slowly dragged the pointer over the play button. My heart began to pound as I heard his familiar voice fill the room.

"_**Are you sure this is going to work?"**_Beck's voice called as his hands ran casually through his hair.

"_**Just shut up and do this ok? You want her back don't you?"**_I heard Tori's voice call out. She must be the one filming. I don't know what made her think that just because she had confessed about liking Andre she still had the right to hang out with MY boyfriend.

"_**Ok. Hello everyone! It's me, Beck. You should probably know that because you are on my profile page. But in case you are still oblivious to this, I'm Beck."**_Beck said casually. He was always so casual, that's probably one of the things I love most about him.

"_**Anyway, this video is dedicated to a special someone who, well in all honesty, deserves to be mad at me. I was a total jerk and you have every right to hate me, but no matter what I will always love you, only you."**_At this his voice went really quiet. Why is he making a video about loving someone? But, that someone better be me!

"_**I know what you are all thinking, who is this mystery women who has stolen my heart? Well I'm not telling. First off, this video is addressed to her so she will know that I'm talking about her. Secondly, she would probably kick my ass for making this video if I mentioned her name." **_Now I knew he was talking about me. Well this better be good Beck Oliver.

"_**I often get the question why do you love her so much? She's mean, obsessive and doesn't get along with my friends."**_Well, he sure as hell hasn't gotten off on a good start.

"_**Well, there are multiple reasons why I love her. I guess it would make sense to start off with the moment when I first realized I needed to ask her out." **_I growled in frustration as my computer stopped to load the rest of the footage. While I waited I tried to think of when that exact moment had been, but, for some reason I couldn't remember. I highly doubt he ever even told me. Oh good, it's done loading completely this time.

"_**Well, it all started during the bird scene .It's funny how the bird scene always ends differently for each person. Most people had done the bird scene at the beginning at of the year, mainly because they wanted the role in the first play of the season, but my girl was different. Honestly, a lot of people questioned why she was there when she showed no interest in most of the plays. But, near the end of spring, Hollywood arts decided to come out with the play The Dark Side. Obviously this intrigued her because the next day she was standing in front of the class reading out the bird scene. **_

_**This girl, um let's call her..." **_Beck's voice trailed off as he tried to think of a name. It better not be similar to the name of ANY girls he knows.

"_**How about Jane?" **_Tori's voice called out. Wow she really did have a genius way of covering my name.

"_**Sounds good, so it wasn't just Jane's way of acting out the scene that caught my attention, but mainly the way she ended it. When all was said and done, she stood there for several seconds before finally exclaiming "well?" in an annoyed tone that I found very sexy. **_

"_**What do you mean by well?" Sikowitz asked, sipping on his coconut juice because, well some things just never change. **_

"_**I mean can I be in the Dark Side or not." Jane said, her voice sounding much more annoyed. I cringed slightly. There was something I couldn't quite explain, but for some reason I didn't want Jane to give in and ask that fatal question.**_

"_**So you are asking if you did good or not." Sikowitz stated, obviously trying to get straight to the point.**_

"_**No, I don't give a shit whether I did good or not, I just want to know if I have your permission to try out for the play or if I have to sneak behind your back and do it anyway!" Jane yelled, I know now that this is a regular behaviour for her. After that and without listening to an answer, she abruptly sat down.**_

_**She was the first person to ever pass the bird scene on the first try. Because of that, I knew she was a force to be reckoned with and that getting her attention was going to be a challenge.**_

_**The next time I realized that Jane was no ordinary girl was when I first tried to ask her out. I mean I was used to girls coming and asking me out! So obviously I expected a quick yes and it was off to the movies and eventual make out city.**_

_**So when I first asked Jane out, I didn't bother doing anything fancy because, well she didn't seem like the type to be wooed by fancy romantics. I just did it the plain old fashion way.**_

"_**So I think you and I should go to the movies together Friday night." I asked, my arm resting casually against her locker. She turned abruptly to stare me down with her beautiful grey blue eyes and I could feel my palms begin to sweat. I had never gotten nervous about asking a girl out, but with her, I was terrified.**_

"_**I'm busy." She said before turning back to her locker. I'm not going to lie, I was really taken aback by that, no one had ever, EVER said no to going out with me.**_

"_**With what?" I asked casually, because I am the cool, calm collective guy you know?**_

"_**I don't know, but I'm sure I'll find something by then." She said, closing her locker and walking away. I stood there, left alone in the hall with only my thoughts.**_

_**The truth was I had never had to fight for anything in my life. I had looks. I had talent. My parents pretty much gave me anything I wanted and girls were always all over me. She was the first person I ever had to fight for, that I didn't get their love just handed to me on a silver platter. So obviously I was addicted. I had the uncontrollable need to fight for her, to get her as my girlfriend and to keep her there as long as possible. Seriously, who doesn't love a challenge?**_

_**I finally got her to go out with me when she lost the bet on whether or not I could literally get a girl to dump her boyfriend for me. It was on our many dates that I found out that the cold, dark girl I saw before me was much more complex. She wasn't like other girls. She had her own opinion and could hold a conversation. I began to enjoy our weekly battles over who was right or wrong; it was something new and fresh compared to the girls who always agreed with me just so I would kiss them. **_

_**Also, she called me out on stuff. If I was being a jerk she would tell me, she was sort of like my pole. When I started to cross the line or be, well, sort of a jack ass, she would straighten me out and make sure I didn't get to full of myself. **_

_**All in all, she was, is my idea of perfect. I love her and always will. I found myself waking up with only her on my mind; I would get excited to go to school just to see her beautiful face. I was hers, fully and completely and I wouldn't have asked for it any other way. But then, I lost her. **_

_**I knew from the moment my lips made contact with Tori Vega's that I was screwed. The truth is, no offence Tori, but at that moment you were just a prop. I didn't think of you as a girl that might make my girlfriend jealous, or as someone I was attracted to, all I thought of in that moment was that I had to please the crowd. What? It was the actor in me that was screaming out give them what they want. So I did. **_

_**As soon as my lips touched hers, my mind snapped into boyfriend mode and I wanted to push away. Tori's lips weren't like Jane's. I suddenly felt myself desire Jane's soft silky lips over Tori's moist, almost tacky ones.**_

"_**Hey!" **_I heard Tori say. I couldn't help but let out a smile, he was offending her right in front of everyone.

"_**Let me explain that better. Tori's lips tasted like, well strawberries and cotton candy and whatever sweet taste came off of her lip gloss. But Jane, well first off, Jane never wears lip gloss. She says it ruins a coffee when you have the mixture of caffeine and fruity gloss in your mouth, so she preferred to use lip stain. So when I kissed Jane, well all I could taste was pure Jane, the taste of coffee with a slight vanilla after taste, the taste I loved. **_

_**Anyway, back to the story, the moment I kissed Tori, all I wanted was to have the flavour of coffee and vanilla wash over me. But I heard the crowd cheer and my acting instinct kicked in and well I pulled away casually after a couple seconds more then I should have. **_

_**Don't get me wrong, Jane was furious. She threw things and threatened me and my heart broke at the thought of her leaving me. But she didn't. We got through it, and from there I thought we could get through anything. I must admit she never truly forgave me, but at least she hid her hatred for Tori as much as possible so that we could work through it. She never fully trusted me after that. So Jane, if you are listening and I truly hope you are because if not then this is totally pointless to make, that kiss meant nothing and never will. You are the only one I dream of kissing when it all comes down to it.**_

_**Finally, the moment James came into her life was the first time I ever felt jealous towards another guy. He had her attention and he was willing to give it all up for her, where as I, I was off staring in other plays. **_

_**I don't think I had ever felt the way I did when James tried to kiss her in our improve class. It was the scariest moment of my life. But she showed no interest. I should have figured then that she belonged to me just as much as I belonged to her and that she had no interest in any other guy. But instead I got even more jealous and drove her away. **_

_**Jade, this next part is addressed to you:**_

_**I love you and only you. Being without you was probably the worst days of my life. It may not seem like it but I need you just as much as you need me. Without you, life has been honestly pretty uneventful. I would do anything to prove to you that what I feel for you is true and that I'm not giving up on us.**_

"_**Well, that seems good" **_Tori's voice said, and the video quickly went blank.

I took a moment to fully take in what I had just seen

"I guess Tori isn't as dumb as she looks." I said out loud. Beck had just given me the one thing I had wanted since we started going out: To openly admit that he belonged to me and wasn't interested in other girls. He even managed to do it in a permanent way that all the sluts who went on his profile would be able to see.

Any other girl would have probably run over to his RV the moment they saw this and made up with him right there and then. But I wasn't like other girls and I still needed one more thing before I was fully ready to trust him again. I do love him more than anything and I am going to forgive him, eventually. But there is still a part of me that needs more, that final point that will prove everything is going to be ok.

I took a deep breath and dragged the mouse over to the private inbox button.

I vigorously typed in my message:

_I hate to admit this, but that was pretty sweet. Was that true about the Tori thing? Or was it some attempt you and Tori made up to get me to forgive you? But you better read this right the first time because I am never EVER going to write something like this again. Yes, I do need you, I think about you a lot every single day and the thought of not being with you drives me insane. So I may be a little over possessive, but do you seriously think I don't hear all the people questioning why you're with me? I know plenty of Beautiful girls like Alyssa Vaughn and Tori (don't ever tell her I said that or I'll kill you) could easily have you and I don't fully understand why you aren't with them. That's why I'm so afraid to lose you .But; I guess I could forgive you. How about we meet up after my play on the 18__th__ so we can work this out? I'll see you then._

_Jade _

I let out a sigh as I clicked the send button.

"This better work" I thought, a wave of nausea coming over me as I thought of what might happen if he refused.

**Ok, I'm really sorry if this sucks, I'm bad at writting romances because well I'm not a very romantic person.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and has reviewed, they are very encouraging and I am excited to get more. Well I hope I get more... hint hint, review, hint hint :P**

**Anyway I might take a while to update the next chapter because I have exams soon but it will get up eventually.**

**Sincerely,**

**Patientlywaiting4u**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I lied, this is not the last chapter. Anyway I am suffering from a serious writers block right now but I felt uber bad not giving the readers a chapter in so long. So this was originally supposed to be the starting of the final chapter but I decided to put it as a seperate chapter because I couldn't spew out anymore. So this also explains why it is so short... sorry.**

Beck POV

I stared intently at the television screen as my guy was shot once again in the back. The words "GAME OVER" plastered themselves on the screen as the background turned black.

"Dude? What is with you? We usually demolish at this game!" Andre asked. I guess I just couldn't seem to concentrate on the task at hand. In all honesty Andre shouldn't be surprised. I hadn't exactly been myself since Jade stopped speaking to me.

It had been two whole weeks since we last talked and it was pure torture. This was the longest fight we had ever been in. That was my fault though, usually our fights were Jade's fault and she would quickly get over it and come back to me with open arms. But this time I was a hundred percent in the wrong and I just didn't know how to admit it.

"Can I check your computer for a second?" I asked, my palms becoming unnaturally sweaty. I stared at Andre's quizzical expression and I became fully aware that he was looking for an explanation. I had completely forgotten about his paranoid grandmother and how I was only allowed to use the computer under "special circumstances".

"Oh, uh, well my mother said she would e-mail me the grocery list so I could pick up some stuff before I went home." I explained, trying to look as casual as possible. What? Just because I am a good actor does not mean I am good at lying. I mean I'm Beck, the one with nothing to hide remember?

"Dude that's the same story you told me last time you and Jade were in a fight." Andre said, but I saw the small smile creep on his lips and quickly thanked him as I went to get the computer.

"You do realize this is the 9th time you have checked the computer tonight right? I thought the whole point of coming to my house was to get your mind OFF Jade." Andre said as I typed in my password.

I sighed, Andre just didn't understand. I couldn't get Jade off my mind because she was ALWAYS on my mind, even when we weren't fighting. If I was buying coffee I would always subconsciously buy her one. If I was acting in a play I always imagined Jade as my leading lady. What? How else do you think I get that fantastic love sick puppy dog look when I act with anyone else?

Everything reminded me of Jade, even now as I play video games with Andre, all I can think about is that time I had to go clean Jade's whole room because I lost against her in Gears of War. She was my whole world and you can't just expect someone to forget their whole world can you?

"You don't understand" I simply stated to Andre as my profile began to load.

"Man you are so whipped." Andre retorted, but I didn't care. I would take being whipped over losing Jade any day.

My heart started to pound as I looked on the screen and saw that I had one new message in my inbox.

With shaking hands, I slowly brought the cursor over the message and my face light up as I realized the message was from Jade.

I held my breath as I began to read the message, praying that Tori's idea had worked.

_I hate to admit this, but that was pretty sweet. Was that true about the Tori thing? Or was it some attempt you and Tori made up to get me to forgive you? But you better read this right the first time because I am never EVER going to write something like this again. Yes, I do need you, I think about you a lot every single day and the thought of not being with you drives me insane. So I may be a little over possessive, but do you seriously think I don't hear all the people questioning why you're with me? I know plenty of Beautiful girls like Alyssa Vaughn and Tori (don't ever tell her I said that or I'll kill you) could easily have you and I don't fully understand why you aren't with them. That's why I'm so afraid to lose you .But; I guess I could forgive you. How about we meet up after my play on the 18__th__ so we can work this out? I'll see you then._

_Jade _

"It worked! Oh my god thank you Tori Vega! I could kiss you right now!" I said jumping up and turning towards Andre.

"I'm joking!" I said exasperatedly as I saw the horrified look on Andre's face. His face quickly turned to one of understanding.

"So you and Jade are cool now? Like should I warn everyone to look out for you two swapping spit in the hallways again?" He asked jokingly. My face fell a little, was that all they thought of when they thought of me and Jade together?

"Well, not quite. She said she will give me a chance, but she wants to talk about it after her show on the 18th." I said. Unfortunately Andre didn't seem to share my excitement and I felt fear grab a hold of me as his face started to show... pity?

"The 18th? Like, next Friday, the 18th? As in, Opening night of Romeo and Juliet, the 18th?" Andre said quietly. Suddenly my heart dropped as I sat quietly on the couch.

She had done it again. She must have known that the 18th was the opening night for my play. She was going to make me choose. Even after the video, she still didn't believe I was fully, completely and entirely hers. A small part of me was under the impression that this wasn't just a small coincidence. She still believed that there was some sort of ultimate choice, Vega or West. What she didn't know was that from the day I had asked her out, I knew I would always belong to her.

"What are you going to do man? " Andre asked. Did he seriously expect me to have an answer right then and there?

"I... I don't know." I whispered, the reality of the situation slowly setting in.

"You do realize that a load of talent scouts are coming to this play right?" Andre stated as I shot him a dirty look.

"Thanks, because that makes my choice so much easier to make." I replied sarcastically.

I buried my face in my hands as realization set in. I was going to have to choose between the two big loves of my life, Acting and Jade.

**So I still havent decided wether he will go or not but I kinda like the whole suspense thing... maybe some reviews with ideas could help me out? better yet, any reviews might give me the initiative to write faster :P.**

**PS Once again I am sorry for how short this is, last chapter must be EPIC THOUGH!**

**Patientlywaiting4u**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, final chapter. Not much to say, only that when you see the break in the chapter, followed by a "meanwhile", that means that the first and second scene happen at the exact same time in two different locations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

**Also I really hope this was the chapter you were waiting for. I hope you all love it**

"Pathetic" Jade scoffed as she watched all her cast mates crowding around the curtain, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of their family members.

Jade West never participated into such trivial expectation. The fact that her parents rarely showed up for any of her plays also helped.

She turned back to her mirror and tried to concentrate on her lines.

"Are you ready for your big debut?" James asked behind her as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Just try not to make me look bad." Jade replied with a confident expression written all over her face. But in reality, she was terrified.

She slowly got up and viciously pushed past the others to take a quick look over the crowd as she went to get into costume.

She looked into the crowd and wasn't surprised to see that she didn't recognize anyone. Most of her friends were in the school's play so they weren't there. Her face fell when she realized that the one seat she had reserved remained empty.

There couldn't be very much time left before they closed the front entrance to get into the theatre. Once the front doors closed, they wouldn't open again until the next showing. It was a stupid rule but Beck was aware of it. It was the case for most theatres around here to prevent build up when the showings got really intense.

He must have known that if he wanted the chance to talk to her after the play, he would have to be present for the WHOLE play.

"I should have known he wouldn't pick me" Jade said under her breath. The first sign should have been when he hadn't answered her message on The Slap, but then again, a stupid small part of her wanted to believe he was going to surprise her.

She sighed desperately and she pulled on the tight black jeans she was meant to wear for her character.

She'd just kind of wanted to know, see what his choice would be when it all came down to it.

"Well I guess you have made your choice Beck Oliver." Jade thought to herself.

"Hey Jade!" James said as he opened the door to the change room.

"What the hell! Haven't you heard of knocking?" Jade screamed as she pulled her shirt completely down.

"Oh Sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted to get coffee after this? You know, to like celebrate the show and all." James exclaimed quietly, a blush quickly forming on his cheeks.

Jade stared in anger at him, but then let the glare drop. What was the point? Beck wasn't coming. It's not like she had other plans for afterwards.

"Whatever." Jade said, slamming the door in James face and quickly locking it.

She slowly sat down, her back leaning on the door as a small single tear slid down her face.

* * *

Meanwhile

Beck paced frantically around the dressing room as he waited for the play to start. He was lost in thought when he heard a knock on the door.

Just then, Andre walked in.

"Man, I thought you were going to Jade's play?" Andre asked as he saw Beck.

"Why would you want to go see that witch in a play when you get the opportunity to lock lips with that sweet thang Tori Vega?" Rex asked as Robbie walked in behind Andre. Andre and Beck quickly glared at Robbie.

"Rex!" Robbie said, covering Rex's mouth and shoving him in his bag.

"Sorry... But Andre does have a point. Why aren't you with Jade?" Robbie asked quizzically.

"Well I..." Beck trailed off as he tried to find the words to explain exactly how he felt.

"Romeo! Oh Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo! Haha!" Cat giggled as she ran into the room, Tori following closely behind.

"Haha, I bet you thought I was Tori!" Cat said, obviously in some desperate attempt to lighten the tension that everyone felt in the air.

"Um not really..." Robbie said, trailing off as he saw the horrified look on Cat's face.

"What? You don't think I'm good enough to be Juliet! You're so mean!" Cat screamed.

"Um Cat we have more important things to talk about right now. Plus, you're the understudy, so obviously you're good enough." Robbie said, staring hopefully at Cat.

"Aww" Cat said giving Robbie a huge hug as thanks. Tori giggled slightly as she saw the huge blush form on Robbie's face.

"Like what?" Tori asked quizzically.

"Maybe the fact that my bro here is about to make the biggest mistake of his life!" Andre exclaimed in a tiresome tone.

Everyone stared in astonishment as Andre's words sunk in.

"What? I thought you guys hated Jade?" Beck asked in confusion.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, unsure of exactly what to say. Finally, Tori stood up and spoke.

"She's one of us. I know for the most part she's um...very hard to handle. Sometimes all I want to do is rip her hair out, but when it all comes down to it... she's our friend. She would much rather see someone else hurt then one of us." Tori said staring down at her feet.

"Plus we know how much you love her. She makes you happy and we like that!" Cat said excitedly.

Beck smiled happily at his friends. It was nice to see that their friends approved of Jade way more then he, or she for that matter, thought.

"That's all fine and dandy but seriously guys, she said she MIGHT take me back. You really think it's worth giving up this play and watching her kiss James for the thousandths time just for her to MAYBE take me back." Beck said hopelessly.

"Why would Jade kiss James?" Cat asked in confusion.

"Where have you been Little Red? I mean, you are aware that they are in a play together, one with a kissing scene in it, one they practiced a thousand times?" Andre said in an exasperated tone.

"Hmm weird, I thought Jade hated practicing kissing scenes." Cat said in a questioning tone, mainly to herself than anyone else in the room.

Suddenly, Beck remembered his first play with Jade. It had been during the period of time when he was trying desperately to get her to go out with him and she had no desire to have anything to do with him.

_Jade had tried out and gotten the role for the same play as him but, unfortunately for her, it involved a kissing scene. By this time she had gotten a very good reputation as a phenomenal actress, as well as a complete rebel who played by her own rules. _

_So when Beck had gone in to kiss Jade in a practice, butterflies growing in his stomach, he was crushed to feel her finger gently press up against his lips. _

"_What do you think you are doing?" Jade said frustration evident in her voice._

"_Uh this scene calls for a kiss?" Beck said in confusion._

"_What is the problem now Jadelyn?" The director screamed from the seats. His face cringed a bit under the intense glare he received from Jade._

"_Isn't a kiss much more passionate the first time it is displayed?" Jade stated in a matter of fact tone._

"_Your point is?" Beck asked. He was staring intently at Jade's lips at this point all he had wanted to do was kiss her._

"_My point is, the kiss will look a thousand times better if we kiss for the first time ON stage." Jade commented._

"Beck?" Robbie asked, snapping Beck out of his day dream.

A wide smile grew over Beck's face as he stared at his friends. Jade had never kissed James; she probably said the exact same thing she had said to Beck over two years ago. James never stood a chance, it had always been Beck, and he should have known that.

" I have to go see Jade!" Beck called back to his friends as he ran out the door.

Beck drove as fast as he could to get to the auditorium. He managed to reach the front foyer just as the doors were being closed.

"Please I have to get in there!" Beck called out to the man holding the tickets.

"I am sorry Sir, the play has already started." The man said politely.

"Listen I am going to lose the woman I love unless I get into that play!" Beck screamed in frustration.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I will get in a lot of trouble if I let you in after the doors are closed." The man said, his face showing real sympathy.

"Listen, um here's a twenty, will you let me in now?" Beck asked pleadingly. The man stared at the crisp twenty dollar bill folded on the table for what felt like forever.

"Fine, but be quiet!" The man begged as he quickly grabbed the money and pocketed it.

Beck thanked the man quickly as he ran into the auditorium and found a seat with a small reserved paper on it.

The play had already started but luckily, Jade's scene wasn't for a bit.

BECK POV

I felt my heart fill with joy as I saw Jade walk on stage. She was wearing tight black jeans with small acid washed blotches scattered over the denim. Her shirt was a dark purple with small frills evident near the bottom on the shirt. It showed just enough cleavage to turn me on, but not enough to take away from the curiosity. Her hair was straightened with no streaks in it. In other words, she looked beautiful.

Seeing her like that made me want to run on stage and smash my lips against hers, holding her hips tight to mine as I felt her breathing grow fast, but all I could do was watch in anticipation for what would come after the play.

As the play continued I realized that Jade probably had no idea I was there. She was a very dedicated actress, so she practically never turned towards the crowd.

I also noticed that over the years, Jade hadn't lost her touch. Every word, every touch, every whisper she shared with James seemed so filled with passion that I felt a pain in my chest just watching them.

The worst was by far when they kissed. He stared deeply into her eyes for a good 3 seconds before leaning down and gently placing his lips against hers. They held it for, in my opinion, about 5 seconds longer than necessary and I wanted nothing more than to run up and deck him one. Even the whoops that came from the crowd sent a pulsation of anger throughout my whole body.

When they finally stopped kissing, I noticed James looked WAY too excited for his character. Like I knew he liked her and all but could he at least TRY and stay in character. What a pathetic actor.

When the play was over I stood up with the rest of the crowd and cheered as much as possible. The play was pretty well written but anyone with eyes could see that Jade made it seem much better than it actually was. I loved her and couldn't wait to hold her in my arms again.

I ran backstage as soon as the crowd grew thin and knocked excitedly at the door. My face dropped as James opened the door and gave me a death glare.

"Hey Beck!" Sinjin called from behind him. James gave him a dirty look before he closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here? Don't you think you caused her enough pain?" James asked his voice full of venom.

"I need to see her." I said in a matter of fact tone. I figured if he did care enough about Jade, he would want her to be happy.

"Well sorry, she's moved on. You have broken her heart one too many times." James said as he crossed his arms over his chest, a smug expression on his face.

"Bull shit." I said that in an angered tone. I was tired of this all I wanted was to see Jade and this guy seriously thought he could stand in my way.

"Put it this way, if she really wanted to be with you. Why is it that she is going out for coffee with me?" James said a confident smile on his face.

I don't know what came over me, but suddenly James was on the ground, my fist successfully making contact with his jaw. Fury was building up inside me as I was taken outside by some random built guy.

He pushed me hard to the ground and muttered something about not being allowed back inside as I felt rain pour down on my face.

Now I would never get Jade back, I sat silently on the curb, not sure what else to do, welcoming the cold sting of the rain on my face. But that sting was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my heart.

JADE POV

I stared blankly at the mirror before me. I had just finished with the play and I pretty much nailed it. However the satisfaction of pulling off such a difficult role was dulled slightly by the fact that Beck hadn't shown up.

I mean I had really thought he was going to. I guess that goes to show you that your intuition isn't always right.

"Hey Jade, you looked beautiful out there." Sinjin told me in his creepy freak voice. God, like how could anyone love that face?

"Get lost!" I yelled. I didn't really want to talk to him of all people right now.

"Jade? Are you ready to get some coffee?" James asked, making me jump. I wasn't expecting him to want to still go out for coffee.

As I turned to look at him I noticed something different about him. He had a dark purple bruise forming on the left side of his jaw; it was just barely noticeable so it must have been recent.

"What's wrong with your face?" I asked fascination evident in my voice.

"This?" He said pointing at his jaws.

"No, the other bruise that is on your face, genius!" I retorted.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just um tripped." James said. Wow how could such a good actor be such a bad liar? Well now that I think about it, Beck sucked at lying to.

"Dude! Are you the one Beck just decked?" Sinjin asked in curiosity.

"Shut up SInj..." I went to say before I stopped myself. Had he just said Beck?

"Was Beck here?" I asked, grabbing Sinjin by the collar to try to intimidate him, not that that was hard or anything.

"You smell like vanilla!" Sinjin commented, a dreamy expression on his face. I had to control myself not to gag.

"Just answer the question!" I screamed.

"He, he came to the door a couple minutes ago. James was talking to him. Then I guess he punched him." Sinjin said in a stuttering tone. I threw him to the ground and stared daggers at James.

"What did you say to him?" I cried out, walking slowly towards James. I had had a little too much of him for one day.

"Nothing he didn't already know." James said. I mean what exactly was that supposed to mean? What did Beck know? It was probably nothing good if it came from this idiot's mouth.

"You tell me now, or I will make sure you never get another acting job role in this school again!" I threatened.

James stood silently for a while and I realized I didn't care what he had said to Beck, I just wanted to know where he was.

"Where did he go after he punched you?" I asked, hoping, which is something I rarely do, that James would at least be kind enough to answer this one simple question.

"How am I supposed to know! I mean the guy treats you like shit all the time. He goes off and flirts with plenty of other girls and you still go back to him! Why?" James asked, his voice full of anger.

"You are so useless!" I screamed, pushing James to the floor as I stormed out the door.

I got outside only to realize it was raining. I cursed silently under my breath as I went to look for Beck's vehicle, hoping desperately that he was still there.

"Jade?" I heard an all too familiar voice call out from behind me. My heart skipped a beat as I turned to see Beck standing on the curb dripping wet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion.

"I came to see you. Listen I watched your play, you were amazing. Jade, I'm so sorry for everything! I have never missed someone so much as I have missed you these last couple of weeks. Jade, I need you. I love you!" Beck told me. I could feel the desperation in his voice and my legs stared to go weak under his intense glare.

"I missed you too," was all I managed to get out before I felt the warmth of Beck's lips pressed against my own.

My heart began to beat double time and I felt a certain amount of comfort wash over me as he wrapped his arms around me. It felt as if this was where I was meant to be, here in his arms.

After what seemed like a very short amount of time, we finally let go of each other and he stared into my eyes.

"I love you!" Beck said in his sweet voice that I missed so much.

"I know." I said in my usual cocky voice.

"And for the record, I guess I love you too." I said quietly. I mean I had obviously loved him for a while, but it just seemed like the right moment to tell him.

I couldn't help but let slip a small smile as Beck's face light up before he kissed me once again.

"Come on; let's go back to my RV." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Let's stop at the mall first." I said in a commanding tone.

"Why?" He asked, a questioning look on his face that made him look delicious.

"I may have possibly done some very bad thing with a pair of scissors to a couple props in the prop room." I simply stated. What? He should have to pay, I mean he is the one who caused this! He smiled slightly before kissing me on the forehead

"That's my Jade." He stated as he pointed me towards the truck.

I smiled inwardly. I was his, and he was mine, and that's the way it was meant to be.

* * *

**There you go! Before you leave I would like to make a special thanks to Shatteredsands, xXxPapeFlowerxXx, samandfreddie38 and Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade for staying with me throughout the whole story. I knew sometimes it took me a long time to update, but you guys all successfully stuck with me.**

**Id also like to thank all the others who reviewed. Every review was greatly appreciated and it really gave me the motivation to keep working. **

**Also I would really like to hear all of your opinions on this chapter as well as the story in a whole because it would really help me improve for stories to come. **

**My next one might be a one shot though. **

**Also, criticism is accepted, but as long as it has some fact to it. Don't state that you just hated it for no apparent reason... thanks :) **

**I hope it was um epic enough...**

**Hopefully you will all see more of me soon,**

**Patientlywaiting4u**


End file.
